Desquiciado
by Marrie Jei
Summary: Naruto uzumaki es el presidente del consejo estudiantil al cual todos temen ya que este está completamente loco. ¿Que pasará cuando Sasuke Uchiha llegue a esa escuela de locos y se una al consejo estudiantil? Oh...vaya problema... Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Los Desquiciados.

Naruto Uzumaki, el presidente del consejo estudiantil entró al salón de clases con algunos papeles en mano, seguido por Gaara, el vicepresidente.

He caído en cuenta de que...estás muy nalgón – comentó el pelirrojo mirándole la retaguardia.

No me interesa – habló en un tono monotono.

¿ Me hablaste en un tono monotono?- preguntó.

Eso dice la narración...

Oh...

Bien...- entra al salón de clases- Escuchenme bien adefesios transmutados de la naturaleza – habló con voz firme y todos lo ignoraron – Los perros me estan ignorando...

Eso dice la narración...

Habrá que tomar medidas drásticas – puso cara de desquiciado, divisando a su victima, agarro al chico de la camisa y lo lanzó cual balón de futbol americano. Golpeando a muchos estudiantes de atrás y tomo un marcador - ¡Ratas inmundas! ¡Me hacen caso o no querran saber como usaré este marcador!

Todos piensan: ¿Eso no seria violación?

Como todos saben, pronto será el festival del mal...

¿No es el festival escolar?

¡Es lo mismo! ¿Y tu como te atreves a cuestionarme? - saca una pistola y le dispara – Como decia, el festival sera dentro de una semana y esto influirá mucho en su vida social...

¿Vida social?

Si, ya saben...unoa se hacen novios, otros rompen, algunos se vuelven enemigos, otros mueren de una forma horrible, a otros los violan, otras quedan embarazadas, otros se suicidan...

Si, si ¡Ya entendimos!

¿Osas interrumpirme, cabronazo malparido? - saca otra vez la pistola y le dispara.

Pobre Sirenito...tenía tanto por vivir...- una chica comienza a llorar – Pásame los clínex...

Recuerdo cuando solía comprar de ese tequila barato que venden en garrafas de plástico...¡Era tan idiota! - todos comienzan a pasarse los clínex y a robar las cosas más valiosas de Sirenito.

Agh...¡Ya basuras! - se acerca y ve que todos parecen canibales, excepto que en vez de comérselo, le robaban – Me sorprende que le hagan eso a su amigo...¡Oh! Ese reloj me agrada – quita el reloj del cadáver – Como decía... se supone que le eran fieles – decía con tristeza mientras trasculcaba en los bolsillos de Sirenito - ¡La cartera! Muajajajajajajaaja...cof, cof cooof...¡100 dolares! - toma el dinero y se lo guarda – Lo están traicionando de la manera más cruel...Muajajajajajajajaaj...coooof, cof coof...Cinicos... - decia con decepción mientras robaba collares, anillos y pulseras – ¡Malas personas!...Me pagarán buen dinero por este anillo...Muajajajajajajajagh...cooof, cof cof...

¡Deja de reirte y ahogarte, idiota!

¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡A mi si me gustan las tostadas!

¡Yo no mencione nada de eso! ¡Y creí que no te gustaban las tostadas!

¡Me ahogo porque la droga ya hizo efecto!

¡Yo ya no te había dicho nada de eso!

En la dirección...

¡Tu anciana!- entra señalando

¿Eh? Desgraciado...¿Cómo que anciana? - responde muy digna la directora, ella no era ninguna anciana.

¡Mentira! Ajajajajaajajajaajagh...cof cooof, cooof

¡Deja de ahogarte cada que te ries! ¿Mentira que?

¡Usted si es una anciana! Ajajajajajajaajajajaagh...coooof, cof, cooof

Me las pagarás – saca su calibre 50 y jala del gatillo – Olvidé cargarla, te salvas de esta, niño.

Como sea...¿Para que me llamó?

¿Para que? ¡¿Para que dices?!

Pues si, eso dije ¿Está sorda?

Le disparaste a dos alumnos y además robaste todas las pertenencias de uno...pobre sirenito – saca unos clínex y se suena la naríz.

¡Mentira! - se levanta indignado y extiende los brazos a los lados.

¡Hasta traes la pistola! - señala a la mano del chico.

No puede probarlo...

Ah...- no sabe que decir, esta avergonzada – Como dice la narración, estoy avergonzada.

¡Si! Debería ir al baño, encerrarse y llorar como niña...¡Como el hombre que es!

Soy mujer...

¡Entonces vaya a llorar como hombre!

Tienes razón...- Se levanta y sale de la oficina - ¡Niño del mal! - se regresa – No volveré a caer .

Como sea...

Por lo que hiciste hoy debería mandarte al hospital psiquiatrico – se detiene a pensar – Pero los desgraciados cobran demasiado, asi que...- hace una pausa y sonríe con malicia – Te encargarás de limpiar la escuela ¡Tú sólo! Muajajajajajajajajaja...jajaja...

- Nooooooooooooooo

Muajajajajajajaaja

Nooooooooooooooo

Muajajajajajajaaja

Nooooooooooooooo

Muajajajajajajaaja

Nooooooooooooooo...cof cof cof...¿Me permites un momento? - se para y toma un vaso de agua -Ahora si...Noooooooooooo

Muajajajajajajaaja

Más tarde...

- ¿Ya vez? Por estar gritando como fan demente de Justin Bieber ahora no puedes ni hablar - el chico al oír esa comparación intenta reprochar, pero no logra nada por su garganta herida.

Todos se hallaban corriendo y gritando como locos a quienes les subieron la dósis en un hospital psiquiátrico, aunque tan solo preparaban el tan mencionado festival escolar...

En un salón alejado de todo ese caos se hallaban los holgazanes del consejo estudiantil, que sólo daban ordenes y dejaban que los otros miserables hicieran el trabajo pesado, ahora en un intento por utilizar sus inútiles cerebros estaban planeando algún otro medio de entretenimiento para llenar el programa del festival.

Deberiamos hacer una obra de teatro – propuso uno de los tantos inútiles.

No, ya es demasiado tarde como para planear eso – dijo otro no tan inútil.

Una subasta de chicos y chicas lindas – dijo algún idiota.

Un puesta de takoyaki...

Yo digo que deberíamos asesinarlos a todos e ir a casa a comer pasteles de chocolate -opinó satisfecho de su propuesta.

No es mala idea...pero ayer tú Naruto les disparaste a dos chicos, sin contar los de la semana pasada y los de meses atrás, nosotros también tenemos ese tipo de antecedentes, iríamos a prisión y seríamos violados diariamente por sujetos musculosos y muy feos ¡Y no hay nada peor que ser violado por sujetos musculosos y feos! Así que tendremos que rechazar tu sádica y nada amable proposición.

Ah...Gaara, que aburrido eres...¿Entonces que haremos?

No lo sé, tú eres el presidente, cosa que aún no entiendo, pero debes dar la última palabra.- le respondió el pelirrojo.

Será algo muy maduro...

10 minutos después...

¿Dinosaurios? - todos vestidos con botargas de dinosaurios.

¡Me gustan los dinosaurios! - replicó el rubio con un puchero.

Bien...este es el plan...- dijo Gaara con una botarga de velociraptor - Tan sólo saldremos y asustaremos a los desafortunados que se crucen en nuesto camino ¿De acuerdo?

Si...-respondieron todos desganados. Alguien levantó la mano.

¿Y de que mierdas servirá esto?

Oh...pues...¡No lo sé! ¡Tú sólo haz lo que se te pide! - contestó gritándo demasiado fuerte.

¡Ah! ¡Cállate! - reclamaron todos tapándose los oídos.

Como sea...¿Podemos asesinarlos y robar sus pertenencias? - Miraron a Naruto con una ceja alzada – Y despues de eso podemos quitarles toda la ropà y dejar que los encuentren desnudos ¡Imagínense que vergüenza!

Mejor cierra la boca y ponte a trabajar – Gaara lo golpeó en la cabeza y se fue a espantar niños por ahí.

Ah...que aburrido...Soy un dinosaurio – el rubio comenzó a hacer movimientos que para él eran de dinosaurio – Guau, guau...

Mamá, ¿Porqué ese dinosaurio está ladrando? - preguntó un niño de cinco años a su madre.

No lo prestes atención hijo, seguramente tiene algún desequilibrio mental o ingirió demasiadas drogas...mmm – la madre puso una mano en su mentón – Tal vez le hable para que me recomiende algunas y así ocultar mi decepción de que tu padre me haya engañado con su secretaria, la sirvienta, mis dos hermanas, el chofer y el mayordomo, por eso tomé medidad drásticas y tuve que asesinarlo.

¿Qué es asesinar?

Ah...eso...¡Lo mandé de vacaciones!

Oh ya veo...

Con Naruto...

Y cuando te cases engordarás, tu esposa te tendrá asco y seguramente huirá con tu mejor amigo que por cierto será mucho más guapo que tu, te volverás friki de los videojuegos y morirás a los treinta y cinco por Hiperlipemia – el niño se quedó ahí mirando y luego salió corriendo

¡Mamá! ¡Ese dinosaurio me dijo cosas muy extrañas! -dijo y la madre se acercó molesta.

¡Pervertido! ¿Que clase de obsenidades le dijo a mi hijo?

Y usted se pondrá gorda pronto puesto que su esposo se irá con su secretaria – siguió hablando y la mujer salió corriendo y llorando dramáticamente.

¡Mamá, no me dejes aquí! - se fue el niño detrás de ella.

Estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo – sonrió con orgullo – Muajajajajajajajajajagh...cof, cof, cof ajajajajajajajajajajagh...cof, cof, cof...

Ese dinosaurio se la pasa riendose y luego ahogándose, que idiota – comentó una chica y el rubio alcanzó a oir asi que le disparó en la cabeza.

Muajajajajajajajajagh...¡Cof, cof, cof...Ah, mierda!

Y nadie tenía idea de que las cosas se tornarían aún más bizarras.


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Pues bien cabe aclarar que esta historia no tendrá el más mínimo sentido XD y todos los personajes están completamente locos y de sus personalidades ni hablar...recuerden que esto es algo así como una parodia (o al menos el intento de una) ¡Así que no intenten encontrar a alguien normal aquí! :3 Sin más que decir...¡A leer!**_

**¡La perspectiva de un desquiciado pervertido!**

Sasuke Uchiha no podría considerarse una persona completamente lo veías a simple vista podrías pensar _"Oh...por él me hago puta" _o en el caso de los hombres _"Vaya maricón..." _

Un chico que fácilmente podría considerarse perfecto, elegante y educado...

Pero...¿Cómo era él realmente?

¡Un maldito loco pervertido! Este chico coqueteaba con todo lo que tuviera pies y estaba totalmente obsesionado con cualquier cosa que tuviera culo grande, oh...¡Era un enfermo! o...¿Un enfermo de traseros...?

Como sea...ahora se encontraba en la recepción de Konoha Academy...¿La razón? Sus padres habían pedido una transferencia por que según su hijo estaba aburrido de su otra escuela...pero, ¡Oh, gran mentira!

La verdadera razón era porque el tipo le agarró las nalgas a una chica en pleno discurso frente a toda la escuela y la consecuencia fue su expulsión.

- "_Que importa...las tenía aguadas de todas formas" _- pensó con aburrimiento mientras era recibido por la directora Tsunade en su oficina.

- Joven Uchiha...- murmuró leyendo los papeles del chico – Escuché de la situación de su otra escuela...esperamos que no se vuelva a repetir - Uchiha la miró con una ceja alzada y luego sonrió.

- No, claro que no...- asintió con elegancia, llevándose una mano hacia atrás y torciendo los dedos de esta.

En el jardín de la escuela...

- ¡Ey, Naruto!

- Oh, Gaara desgraciado ¿Donde haz estado? ¡Te he estado buscando como loco! - Gaara sonríe sarcástico.

- Si me dijeron que te la haz pasado aquí todo el día holgazaneando.

- ¡Claro que no! - hace un puchero y le muestra la pantalla de uno de esos celulares viejitos – Mira, estuve jugando este juego que...

- ¿Jugando un juego? ¡Vaya Naruto, tu habilidad verbal es impresionante!

- Cállate Gaara, el cuento es que superé mi record en este jueguito mierda del que no putas me acuerdo el nombre.

- ¡Pero ese ni siquiera es tu celular!

- ¿Que? Ah, si...se lo robé a sirenito el otro día que murió inesperadamente.

- ¿Inesperadamente? - Gaara se pone irónico – Tú le disparaste, ¡Inclusive lo dejaste desnudo!le robaste la mayor parte de sus cosas y luego las vendiste en subasta, ¡Mira! ¡Yo compré su reloj! – le muestra dicho objeto.

- Pfff...¿Alguna vez te he hablado de lo mucho que gritas?

- ¡Yo no grito!

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Y tú estás nalgón!

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Eso no viene al caso! - se agarra las nalgas, tratando de ocultarlas.

- ¡La mano apenas y te tapa la mitad de una! - señala su retaguardia.

- ¡Tu cabello no es natural! - contraataca Naruto.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Es mentira!

- ¡Es falso, muy falso! - comenzó a burlarse.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó con enojo. - ¡Tu trasero es tan grande que ya se le hizo un agujero a la raya de tu pantalón!

- ¡¿Que?! - comienza a agarrarse dicha zona - ¡Gaara desgraciada!

- ¿"Desgraciada"? - con un tic en el ojo - ¡A diferencia de ti yo soy un hombre, bastardo! - comienza a perseguirlo.

- ¡Ni creas que vas a alcanzarme! - Ambos bajaron por las escaleras . Naruto volteó a ver al pelirrojo con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras este aún lo perseguía. Entonces miró al frente y vió algo que lo alarmó.

- ¡Naruto, cuidado! ¡Pisarás una raya! - le advirtió Gaara.

- ¡Nooooo! - Narutín se detuvo de golpe, aunque eso no ayudó mucho e hizo que accidentalmente cayera encima de una persona. Na, enrealidad Gaara lo empujó malvadamente.

- "_Esto parece una de esas situaciones cursis de una estúpida película para adolescentes lelitos" _- pensó Gaara - _"¿Ahora que? ¿Amor a primera vista? Tipico..."_

Oh...no, lo que ocurriría a continuación no tenía nada que ver con esto. Naruto estaba sobre Sasuke mirándolo fíjamente a los ojos.

- "_Que sujeto tan raro...tiene peinado de cacatúa " _- pensó el rubio abriendo los ojos con curiosidad. Y Sasuke pensó :

- "_¿Tendrá nalgas?" _- descaradamente dirigió su mano al trasero del rubio. Este enarcó una ceja al ver la sonrisa pervertida en el rostro de la cacatúa y frunció el seño al sentir como agarraba su trasero descaradamente.

- ¡Oye idiota! - rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara y se paró para ir rápidamente junto a Gaara.

- ¡Eh, nalgón! ¿Porqué me golpeaste? - Sasuke se levantó indignado del piso.

- ¡¿Nalgón?! - Naruto exclamo con un tic en el ojo.

- Debo admitir que nunca había visto nalgas tan grandes como las tuyas, además están duritas y...- Ahí estaba ese tipo raro hablando sobre las impresionantes y bien formadas nalgas de Naruto, quien aún seguía consternado por el cabello del otro y no dejaba de mirar ese peinado de cacatúa tan extraño.

- "_Se ha de hechar moco de gorila, tal vez por eso lo tiene así...pero no lo tiene tieso, ha de ser un vampiro...o un vendedor de productos para el cabello..." _- mientras el rubio estaba en sus pensamientos no vio como Sasuke se acerco y le dió una nalgada.

- ¡Bastardo!

- ¡Oye rubio! ¿Quieres tener sexo salvaje y desenfrenado? - Sasuke sonrió con picardía y a Naruto le creció una venita en la sien.

- ¡Ni de coña imbécil! - Naruto estuvo a punto de sacar su pistola, sólo que Gaara lo detuvo y se lo llevó jaloneando de ahí.

- _"Oh...hablaba en serio" _- pensó el chico cacatúa y se fue por ahí

Sala del consejo estudiantil...

- ¡Narutin! Escuche que el chico nuevo te agarró el culo - dijo Sai, uno de los miembros del consejo. Naruto se contuvo para no golpearlo.

Entonces Neji enarcó una ceja y miró a Naruto, quien tragó duro.

- ¿Uzumaki? - Neji lo miró seriamente - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? - Naruto se tensó y negó con la cabeza - Significa ¡Sexo! Si te mira...sexo, si te habla...sexo, si te toca...sexo, si te compra unos pockys ¡Sexo!

Ahí estaba el rarito de Neji con otra de sus pláticas sobre sexo la cual era positivamente apoyada por el vulgar y obsceno de Sai...¿Y como mierdas sabía Sai lo que había pasado?

- oye Sai...¿Cómo sabías tu lo del chico bueno?

- Oh eso...Chismokiba publicó un video en su blog hace un rato - respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Debería asesinarlo? - murmuró con una sonrisa maquiavelista.

- ¡Ni lo pienses, Naruto! - se interpuso Shikamaru - Nosotros siempre somos quienes limpiamos la escena del crimen.

- Ah...está bien...

Naruto aún seguía enojado por lo que había hecho el chico sexy con peinado de cacatúa, aunque se mantuvo con la idea de que tal vez ya no lo vería, al menos no todo el tiempo.

Y como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos...

- ¡Ey, nalgón! - Sasuke estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Quien perros eres tu? - cuestionó Sai, quien al ver la expresión de ira de Naruto, supo de quien se trataba - Oh...eres el-agarra-culos-de-narutines.

- ¿Que rayos haces aquí?

- Tsunade me dijo que un estudiante parte del consejo había muerto el otro día...- todos miraron a Naruto - Hací que por mis buenas notas en mi otra escuela debo reemplazarlo...

Todo se quedó en completo silencio...

-¡¿QUE?!

_**¡Eso es todo por hoy! Estoy un poco frustrada porque cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo SE BORRO TODO y no había guardado nada u_u**_

_**Estuve a punto de morir,pero me animé a escribirlo de nuevo 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_He aquí yo de nuevo, con este nuevo capitulo que por cierto trae muchas palabras y cosas obscenas así que para bien de su salud mental creo que no deberían leer :3 ( ¡Mentira! Lean desgraciadas si no, me harán sentir mal u_u) Where ever...¡A leer!_**

**_CAPITULO III_**

**Cuando mas de un desquiciado se junta...**

Ya habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que Sasuke Uchiha se uniera a esta escuela, donde comúnmente todo siempre estaba en perfecta armonía...

- ¡Quítate pendejo, estorbas!

Oh si...los estudiantes no perdían la oportunidad de mostrarse se creciente amor y simpatía uno por el otro...

- ¡Pinche puto cara de culo! ¡Ya me tienes harto!

- ¡Cállate pinche puñal jotolin, como si ver a diario tu cara de lelo no me tuviera harto!

Se lo demostraban con palabras propias...

- ¡Hijo de tu chingada madre! ¡Ya pícate el hoyo!

- ¡¿Que?!

¿Y quien o quienes eran los causantes de tanta paz y tranquilidad...? ¡Oh! Esos miembros del consejo estudiantil que tenían pláticas demostrándose su amor a cada rato, transmitiendo la buena vibra...y más cuando estaban en un salón donde de alguna manera, toda la escuela alcanzaba a oír lo que decían.

- ¡Puta madre, que no Sai! - se interponía el presidente - ¡Te digo que eso no será hasta el SEXTO día!

- ¿"Sexo día"? - se unía Neji interesado - ¡No sabía que existía tal día!

- ¡No es "Sexo" es SEXTO! - aclaraba Gaara irritado.

- ¿Sexo?

- ¡Sexto!

- ¡¿Sexo?!

- ¡Joder...! ¡Que es SEXTO, puñal!

- ¿Sexo puñal? - preguntó Sai - ¡¿Sexo GAY?!

- ¿Alguien dijo sexo gay? - Sasuke dejó de dormir y se mostró interesado.

- ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡¿En que demonios piensan?! - Naruto se exaltó y le salió una vena en la sien.

- ¡Cuidado, Pompas! Si te enojas así el enojo puede hacer que te crezca el trasero, ¡Y tendrás que comprar nuevos pantalones! Tal vez por eso estás tan nalgón...- todos los presentes se carcajearon.

- ¡Agh...! - Naruto tenía un tic en el ojo - ¡Maldíta Cacatúa! ¡¿Que clase de teoría ridícula es esa?!

- Ah...ya cállense y decídanse de una buena vez...- ese fue Shikamaru.

- Bien, entonces...- Naruto se puso a pensar - Un momento...¿De que hablábamos?

- Ni puta idea...

Y eso era de diario...

A la hora del almuerzo...

- ¡Yah! ¿Hasta a la hora de tragar tienes que estar jodiendo? - Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y abrazó al rubio por la cintura.

- ¡Pero si yo te amo! - exclamó Cacatúa con sobre actuación.

- ¡Nah! Tu amas mi culo, que es diferente - respondió Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Debo decir que desde que vi tu culo no he tenido interés alguno en otras nalgas...! ¡Me has cautivado!

Naruto le miró con ojos soñadores.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Es lo más romántico que me han dicho! - exclamó con ilusión y Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota! - el Nalgas le dio un golpe en la cara y salió corriendo.

- ¡Yah! ¡Si sólo te toqué una nalga, UNA! - le gritó y se tocó la nariz - Pompotas...pegas fuerte - mira al cielo y se imagina el trasero de Naruto - ¿Cómo será verlas desnudas? - pone sonrisa maliciosa - ¡Serán mías! ¡Ajajajajajajajajaja...!

- ¿Ya viste al Uchiha?

- Si amiguis, ¡Apenas lleva dos semanas y ya enloqueció, osea Hello!

- ¿Que pedo con el batito nuevo?

- ¡Se ha vuelto uno de nosotros!

En la última clase...

- ¡Pss! ¡Naruto! ¡Ey! - lo golpearon con una bola de papel - ¡Naruto! - le arrojaron un cuaderno - ¡Culón! - lo golpearon con una mochila.

-¡¿Que chingados quieres?! ¡Gaara, estás atrás de mi! - el pelirrojo medio cerró los ojos.

- Como sea...oye ¿Irás al viaje escolar?

- ¿Viaje escolar? ¿Que viaje escolar? - juntó sus cejas.

- ¡Del que está hablando el profe ahora! ¿Irás? ¡Debemos ir por parejas!

- ¡Y todos ustedes, grupo de insectos tendrán que ir, si no yo mismo me encargaré de re probarlos! - anunció Kakashi con una mirada malígna.

- ¡Kakashi - sensei! - alguien levantó la mano - ¿Sabe adonde iremos?

- Ah...no lo sé...

- " Vaya idiota..."

En casa de Naruto...

- ¡Ya llegué!

Naruto se quito su mochila y la aventó por ahí, noqueando al perro con ella.

- ¡Narutintintin! - su madre Kushina salió de la cocina toda cubierta de harina y con una cáscara de plátano en la cabeza aún con la mitad del plátano.

Naruto le miró perturbado.

- Mamá...¿Intentaste volver a cocinar?

Kushina se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

- ¡No sabía que cocinar ramen instantáneo fuera tan difícil! - respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- Oh dios...

Naruto viró los ojos.

- ¿Y papá? - preguntó mientras se comía el potasio que quedaba en la cabeza de su madre. - Debe firmarme este permiso para un viaje escolar lelito...

- ¡Oh! Ya sabes que el siempre anda haciendo cosas raras, hace un rato estaba experimentando con el perro, ahora debe estar en su laboratorio...

- ¿Tenemos perro? - murmuró dirigiéndose donde su padre - ¡Oye, papá! - comenzó a tocar la puerta - ¡Papá! - la empezó a tocar desesperadamente, así que en un momento de descontrol de una patada tiró la puerta.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Volviste a tirar la puerta? - escuchó el grito de su madre desde otra habitación.

- ¡Nada de eso, mamá! - contestó entrando al laboratorio. - ¿Papa? ¡Debes firmarme esto...! Oh...¡¿Pero que es ese fétido olor?!

Naruto se tapo la nariz y se adentró con cautela. Entonces vio una masa moverse en el rincón.

- Ah...¿Papá?

Aquella masa se abalanzó sobre el rubio, quien se contenía para no vomitar.

- ¡Agh...! ¡Hueles horrible! ¿Hace cuanto que no te bañas? - lo apartó bruscamente y Minato cayó al suelo, como si estuviera muerto.

- Na...¡Naruto, tengo hambre!

Su padre le miró con ojos llorosos.

- Pues come...- respondió con simpleza, saco un papel - Debes firmarme esto para el viaje escolar...

Minato se puso pensativo.

- Depende...¿Cuanto estarás fuera?

- Una semana

- ¿Una semana? - frunció el ceño - ¡No puedo dejarte ir una semana! - se vio preocupado.

- Ah...¿No? - su padre se preocupaba demasiado por el.

- ¡No! ¿No podrías irte un mes o tal vez más? - al rubio menor le salió un tic en el ojo.

- ¡Yah! Tu sólo firmalo, ¿Quieres? - le aventó el papel en la cara y se fue.

- Sigo teniendo hambre...- susurró y vio pasar al perro cerca de ahí y sonrió - Oh...¡Firulais, ven!

En la casa de Uchiha...

- Padre...debes firmarme esto.

Fugaku lo miró seriamente y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, era una lucha de miradas.

- ¿Y esto de que servirá?

- No lo sé...pero si no voy reprobaré.

Fugaku con esfuerzo firmó el papel y después vio a su hijo menor con los ojos chiquitos.

- Te estaré vigilando...Sasuke - lo señaló acusadoramente y Sasuke viró los ojos.

- Si, si...como sea. - salió de la oficina de su padre y se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró a su hermano desparramado en el sillón.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No te puso peros? - preguntó Itachi cambiando de canales en la tele.

- Lo mismo de siempre - contestó y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

- ¿Algo interesante en la escuela, Sasuke?

Sasuke sabía a lo que se refería.

- Tal vez...- respondió con simpleza.

- ¿Y? ¿Como es ella?

Sasuke comenzó a toser.

- ¿O el? - preguntó de nuevo y sonrió.

- El...es muy raro

- ¿Raro?

- Si, raro, no entiendo como existen personas así - comentó mientras se bebía una botella de vinagre - Oh...esto sabe horrible, oh bueno...- siguió bebiendo.

- ¿Y mañana te tocará con él?

- No lo creo, al parecer estará con su amigo rarito sin cejas, pero ya me las arreglaré...- sonrió triunfante.

Próxima parada...¡Una semana de locura!

_**Bien...eso es todo, trataré de actualizar más pronto y de verdad me gustaría que comentaran, créanme, cuando te dicen cosas bonitas se te sube la autoestima y la inspiración, asi actualizo más rápido n.n**_

_**¡Usagi se despide! **_


End file.
